Love Between Worlds
by Rosel
Summary: Kara is starting her job as a diplomat for Krypton. Mon-el is starting to take on more princely duties. They both start their first negotions between the two rival planets, and it ends up unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first Supergirl and Karamel fic I hope you like it! So this is a complete set in Krypton where a lot of the characters are Kryptonians or Daxamites ir from another planet. So I hope you enjoy it!**

Kara Zor-El was nervous. She had to hide that nervousness deep down. As a Kryptonian she was taught to always be a master over her emotions so she could focus on her important logic driven work. She especially needed to stay cool and collected as she started her first day on her first diplomatic mission. She knew this first mission wouldn't be an easy one since she was going to Daxom, their sister planet, rival, and constant enemy. She heard horror stories of Daxoms barbaric practices. They were told to her as warning stories as a child. The mean kids at school would tell mean rhymes about being like a Daximite. She used to have nightmares as a kid about Daxom and their barbaric ways. So she was nervous and a bit afraid of being on such a barbaric land but she knew they were irrational childish fears. She had learned all she could about their culture and their ways. Although they were certainly barbaric and way behind in the times she knew the difference between the stories and their history. She knew everything she needed to know about them. She could do this. She had to put her childish fears aside and take this task on with all of the strength and courage she had. She knew she could do this. She looked in the mirror and made sure she looked the part of well put together diplomat. She made sure there wasn't a hair out of place.

Then she heard a voice sound chipper, "You're going to do a great job! Kara!"

Kara turned around to see her Betrothed Barry Allen. He was wearing his science lab apparel as she was sure he was ready to spend all day in a dusty lab.

She smiled at him and then said, "Thanks Barry but I don't need such assurances. I have been trained well with the best. Besides Kryptonian and Daxomite negotiations always have gone quickly."

"Of course but still you will do great and maybe you'll add something to it that no one else has done before. I know you could have the strength to make a real difference."

Kara smiled and said, "Thanks Barry but I am still in training. I probably won't do a whole lot."

"Still have a good trip." He said warmly.

Barry was sweet he had great pep talks and she had given him a few pep talks herself. They had a great back and forth relationship. She knew that would prove to be a great asset to them once they were married. The thought sent nerves straight down her spine. She liked Barry a lot and she was happy that her life mate that was selected for her by an aptitude and personality test was someone who she did like. It was all of the other stuff that came with being married that scared her. Barry was very handsome and pleasing to look at but anytime she thought about physical affection with him it gave her an extremely awkward feeling. She knew it would pass. Her Mother said romantic feelings will grow with time. The Kryptonian way was an efficient way of matching partners. She and Barry actually had a lot in common so the test must be right about him. There was just a feeling of awkwardness about it. That was her problem she needed to let go of her feelings so they wouldn't rule her. Those unchecked feelings lead to hedonism that was more popular on Daxom. Being like a Daxomite is the worst fate to Krytonians so she would persevere.

Mon-El awoke in a cold sweat. He had the nightmare again. He was left all alone having to lead his country on his own with several planets armies attacking and he had no idea what to do so he threw a party and they all danced raciously together until one of his enemies stabbed him in the back. Then he saw his Mother's and Father's disapproving eyes. That was when he woke up. He always had different variations of that dream all telling him what he knew full heartedly, he was not ready to take on the responsiblity of being a Prince. He didn't know if he'd ever be ready to be a King. As he woke up he removed the dainty hand of the woman draped across of his bare chest. He looked at her wiping the sleep out of his eyes trying to gain his bearings. He tried recalling what her name was. As per usual he had spent the night intoxicated and dancing with lots of girls. He didn't always get their names. He was always taught to partake in as much gluttony as he desired before he was married in an arranged marriage that would be a good political move for their planet. He was to get as much out of his system and to distract himself as much as he wanted until it was time for him to start taking on more and more responsiblity. It was getting closer and as he gained his bearings he realized he was to take on some of that responsiblity today. He was to sit on a standard negotiation meeting with Krytonians. He was not looking forward to that. Krytonians were so stuffy. He heard stories about how stiff and stuck up Kryptonians were and how they looked down on them. He met a few they were just as snobby as he heard from the stories and more so. This was something he was not looking forward to at all.

Mon-El had gotten ready for the day. He tried not to think about his fears of being a major disappointment. He went through lessons by Noble tutors but a lot of those lessons escaped him. He had talked himself out of a lot of lessons so he could spend more time fooling around, partying, and finding fun and exotic places to throw parties. His parties that he threw were legendary. If he had any skills he would say he could throw a good party. Although he knew that skill most likely wouldn't help him in his diplomatic meeting with stuffy Krytonians they probably didn't even know what a party was. He was sure they had no idea how to dance.

As he sat down to the breakfast table he was greeted by Lena Luthor his Betrothed.

She gave him a charming fake smile as she always did.

"Good morning Mon-El."

He gave her his equally charming yet fake smile in return.

"Good morning, Lena."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Of course. And you?" Mon-El asked back to her.

"Of course." She said laying on the politeness thick.

He knew she did not want to be here any more than he wanted her or anyone to be here. He would always do his duty but the thought of marrying someone and swearing his unwavering loyalty and commitment to them scared him to his core. He wasn't sure if he was capable of such commitment. Lena was easy enough on the eyes and she was a strong and fierce woman she knew her way around the court and she knew how to handle herself when speaking to other royals. He wasn't sure if he was up to the task of ever becoming a good king and husband. It was his duty so he would have to get over his hang ups and just fulfill his duty like he was always taught to do.

Kara sat next to her Aunt Astra trying to look as congealed as her. She hoped any of her nervousness did not show. She wanted to display the firm look of a true representative of Krypton. Kara sat with her hands securely placed on the Daxomite royal meeting room table. The table was made of fine marble, a substance that was taken by their mines that grimly reminded Kara were ran by slaves. Her Aunt tilted her head and said, "Do not worry you are going to do great. Simply follow my lead."

"I will. I am not worried." Kara said trying to sound confident.

Then the guards came in announcing the Royal family.

Astra and Kara stood up as they arrived.

The Queen and King stood tall and fierce as they looked around the room. They looked just as self important as she heard of. Their old fashioned royal attire had so much gold lace around the edges and they wore the finest silks. Then behind them stood their son. He walked a few steps behind them with his hands behind his back. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He had chiseled features and some facial hair around his chin. It was customary for Krytonians to remain perfectly groomed and the men always shaved and never wore any facial hair. She had to admit on the Prince it suited him. She shocked herself into thinking so. She knew of Prince Mon-El and of his reputation. He seemed to not take anything serious at all. She was surprised to see him here actually. She has seen holographic images of him mostly of Kryptonian news reels showing how shameful the Daximites and those who represent them act. The holographic images did not do him justice at all. His attire clung to his skin and his muscles were apparent. His blue eyes were intense as he looked around the room and his eyes landed on her and gave her a kurt nod. Kara looked somewhere else immediately and shided herself for playing such close attention to his attractiveness. Her mind needed to be on her job at hand and not on the hedonistic Prince.

Then Queen Rhea spoke and said, "Welcome to Daxom. I trust the travel was not too strenuous."

"Not at all." Astra said.

"Good. This is my son Prince Mon-El and he will be leading negotiations."

Astra said, "I was not aware of that. We have some serious issues to discuss."

"He has been informed of them. Now sit." Queen Rhea commanded trying to act like she was being polite but Kara recognized her demanding tone.

Then Mon-El sat next to his mother. He put hands on the table and then put them by his side and then he put them on the table again. He was nervous she could tell that much. That was encouraging knowing she was not the only one who was nervous. She envied him for a moment in not having to hide how he feels.

"Mon-El will take the proceedings from here." Queen said.

"Right. Yeah. So here we are at this negotiation. Thank you for coming here."

Kara nodded and tried to hide her smile his nervousness was so endearing.

Then she said,"Thank you for having us here."

He stopped and looked at her for a moment and then he continued, "So let's get started with the issues of trade."

Then Ashtra said, "As we have said before we will not trade with Daxomites unless they stop their slave trade."

"Oh yes of course. Well, maybe there is something we can do about that."

Then his Mother looked at him with disappointment.

Then he said, "Oh, well how about we take baby steps into this negotiations maybe there are small things we can do."

"Like what free your slaves?" Kara asked.

Then Rhea said, "We treat them well. We saved them from impoverishment."

"They are not safe if they are not free." Kara said outraged.

"We do things differently here." Rhea said.

Then Astra said, "I thought your son was leading negotiations."

"He is. Continue Mon-El."

"So it is a no go on the trade negotiations than." Mon-El said a little light heartedly. Was he even taking this seriously?

"Why would we want to trade resources that were only made by people you force to work."

"Unlike the Kryptonians who are forced to do the jobs by the machines that tell them what to do."

"Are you saying Krytonians are slaves to machines?"

"You just said that I merely implied it." Mon-El said.

Kara was infuriated.

"That is not true machines help us advance and achieve our greatness."

"Oh a Kryptonian with pride how refreshing." Mon-El said sarcasticly.

Kara's blood boiled this Prince had some nerve. Who did he think he was?

"Well, at least we care about our world."

"Oh is that why you pollute your world so? Daxomites do not use so much machines to pollute our planet."

"Oh yeah, you just use archaic mining and farming systems ran by slaves!" Kara practically yelled.

Astra looked at Kara disappointed.

"Perhaps we should move onto the next issue." Astra said.

"I don't see how. I don't know why you self righteous Kryptonians even bother to show up since you will not compromise on anything. Isn't this a negotiation? Shouldn't we negotiate something?"

"If Daxomites weren't so barbaric maybe we could. But we usually just agree that we can't agree on anything." Kara said straight to the point.

"Oh we're barbaric. Huh. Well at least we aren't so uptight and robotic that we bow our wills to machines."

"We're not uptight!"

Mon-El gave off a sardonic laugh and said, "Yeah, OK whatever you say. I bet you wouldn't even know how to dance if you tried!"

"Dancing please. Kryptonians are excellent dancers we have sophisticated Balls every season."

"Really. Now that is a shocking revelation. I'd have to see it to believe it."

"Yes. Well I bet Kryptonians could show Daxomites a thing or two about dancing."

"Oh really then why don't you? We can have a Ball for Kryptonians and Daxomites and we will show how to dance."

"A Daxomite and Krytonian ball?" Kara asked taken a back.

"Yes why not?"

"Because it has never been doe before."

"What's the matter are you afraid we will see how truly robotic you really are?"

"Please, it's more like you should be afraid of us showing you how dancing is truly done."

"So we are on. You agree to a Daxomite Kryptonian Ball."

"I do. How about we have it at the end of the moons cycle?" Kara suggested.

"We have an agreement." Mon-El said as he took out his hand and Kara shook it.

"We have an agreement." Kara said triumphant.

Then Mon-El slapped his hands together and said, "Fantastic."

Kara smiled pleased with herself.

After Kara and Astra left it hit her like an avalanche. Did she just agree to plan basically a party with the Prince of Daxom? What did she just do?

As they found themselves alone in the transport ship Astra said, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Astra. I don't know what happened."

"It was like all of my training meant nothing to you."

"I'm sorry but he..."

"Daxomites are hedonistic barbarians I can expect that kind of behavior from a Daxomite but not from you Kara."

"He brought it out of me."

"You know better. You are supposed to control your emotions and not let thugs like Daxomites get to you."

Kara let out a big deep breath of disappointment in herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened? Should I resign."

"No. It was your first time mistakes happen. Now all you need to do is rectify it."

"You must go in front of the Kryptonian Grand Council and plead your case. And ask for them to approve a Kryptonian Daxomite ball."

"What I thought that was a mistake?"

"It was but you made an agreement with Daxomite Royalty. Agreements broken with Royals lead to wars." Astra said.

Kara sunk. How could she mess up so much in one meeting?

"Do not fear my little shooting star. You can do this. Bring it to the council and if they say no it will be off your shoulders."

"But how could they say no if it could lead to war?" Kara asked feeling devastated at the thought.

"That will be up yo them."

Kara shook her head and said, "No I'm just going to have to convince them to agree to it. I will tell them it is in the best for our planet. And maybe it will lead to more ammible negotiations with Daxomites."

"That is a lofty goal. I will support you but you most appeal to them on your own. I cannot help you with this."

"Of course." Kara said feeling the weight of it all but she felt resolved to make the best of this situation she had got Krypton in.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Supergirl.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all of those who faved, followed, and reviewed. It means so much to me.**

Mon-el sat in the negotiation room staring back at that Kara Kryptonian girl as she left. What did he just do? He was worried he would screw up and that the only skills he had was throwing parties and what does he do? He plans a party with a Kryptonian.

A party with a Kryptonian that was unheard of. Krytonians didn't party he didn't even know they could smile. His parents must be so disappointed in him.

He turned around to his Mother and Father awaiting their lecture.

Then his Father said, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" His Father asked him.

"Because I messed up. I was argumentive, rude, and the only thing I accomplished was planning a party. I mean now that I say it out loud it does sound absurd. A Daxomite and Krytonian Ball it sounds...unheard of."

"It is unexpected and more than likely the stubborn Kryptonians will find it repulsive and object to it and deny the nieve Kryptonian girl."

His Mother said with an odd smile on her face.

Mon-el gaped at his Mother and asked,"What will happen than?"

"Mon-el you should know this son." His Father said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry. What is it that I should know?" Mon-el asked kicking himself for all of those times he didn't pay attention to his tutors.

"You are the Prince of Daxom. The Kryptonians should know any agreements you make are binding. If they break the agreement we will have to declare war." His Father informed him.

Mon-el stood there gawking at his parents.

"Come on we're not going to go to war over a party. It was just something I said out of the heat of the moment. I didn't think anything important could be at stake." Mon-el said panicked.

"It is OK son. You played your part. You can leave the rest to us." His Mother said trying to appease him.

Mon-el gaped at them.

"This was all part of your plan. Wasn't it? You want to declare war on them. You used me. You knew I would mess this up and give you an excuse to declare war."

"I know you do not understand all about war and politics but you will give it time." His Mother told him.

Mon-el could not believe this. He felt so used and manipulated by his parents.

"What is the reason you wish to go to war with the Kryptonians?" Mon-el asked.

"You leave that to us son. You did your duty. You did well. You do not need to worry about it any longer." His Mother said as she gave him a sweet loving smile.

He looked to his Father who seemed to agree with his Mother. He knew there was no arguing with them. They were his parents and his King and Queen. He had to agree what was best for him and his planet. They always did. They took care if him and everyone. He had to trust them. Didn't he? He really didn't have much of a choice.

"I suppose you know what is best." He said bowing his head.

"That we do." His Father said.

Then his Mother cupped his chin and said, "Do not be so glum my dear boy. You did well. You made us proud. Go celebrate with your friends you do not need to be concerned with this anymore."

Mon-el nodded and left.

He roamed the halls of the palace and went into a room where he saw his best friend Sir Winn working on some kind of invention.

Winn immediately jumped up.

"Mon-el so how did it go?"

Mon-el sighed.

"Well Mother and Father are pleased."

"But you are not?"

Mon-el slunk into a chair down trodden and said, "I accidentally planned a party with a Kryptonian."

Winn gawked at him flabbergasted, "Seriously?"

"Yep." Mon-el said.

"Was she that gorgeous or something?"

"What? I mean yeah sure she was beautiful but she was such a typical Kryptonian. She was snobbish, proudfull, and thought she knew everything. She thinks Krytonians are better than everyone. She even said that Kryptonians are better dancers than us. It was her fault. She brought it out of me!"

Winn watched his friend a little amused.

"Oh, I see. So are we actually planning a Daxomite Kryptonian party?"

"Most likely not." Mon-el said.

"But..."

"Most likely the Kryptonians will never go for it. They're too stubborn they would never mingle with the likes of us. If they even know what mingling is."

"But they already agreed. Did you shake on it?" Winn asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's binding." Winn said.

"Yep." Mon-el said.

"I don't understand." When said.

"She is their diplomat not their Princess. She has to put it in front of the council. She has to put it to a vote." Mon-el explained.

"And you don't think they will approve of such an unprecedented social gathering."

"They're Kryptonian. They're thick headed, holier than Rao Kryptonians! They'll never agree to this. No offense." Mon-el said.

"I may be half Kryptonian but only from my crazy father side, you know the father that created an Evil AI that almost killed the entire galaxy, I'm not exactly proud of it."

"When you were a kid did you have any idea that your father was so..."

"Evil?"

"Yeah."

"No of course not. I was just a kid."

"Yeah." Mon-el said as he looked away and out the window to the sky.

Then Winn asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"It is up to my parents now. Apparently this is what they wanted. They needed an excuse to..."

"Declare war!" Winn yelled outraged and a little panicked.

Mon-el shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure they have a good reason."

Mon-el defended his parents.

"They used you. They manipulated you. They didn't think you were ready. They set you up for failure."

"They said they were proud of me." Mon-el said meekly.

Winn gave his friend sympathetic eyes.

"I know much you wanted to hear that but Kryptonian weapons are sophisticated. Aren't you afraid of what will happen to our people if..."

"Of course I am! But there is nothing we can do. They are the King and Queen. We cannot challenge them!"

Winn stood silent for a moment contemplative and asked, "If it were up to you? What would you do?"

Mon-el sighed, "I don't know plan a party it's the only thing I'm good at apparently."

"Then plan a party."

"What are you talking about the Kryptonians will never go for it."

"Than convince them."

"Me? Wouldn't that defy my parents? Couldn't that be seen as treason?"

Winn thought about it for a moment and said,"No. Did they command you to not negotiate?"

"No."

"Then you'll be fine. Plus, we'll contact them in secret." Winn said excited.

Mon-el looked at his friends for a long moment.

"I don't want to get you in trouble Winn. If they found out I did this I'll get a lecture but if they found out you did this you go to jail or much worse."

"No worries my friend they won't find out. This is me were talking about here." He said as he patted Mon-el's shoulder reassuringly.

Then he said, "Besides isn't saving our people worth the risk?"

Mon-el thought about it. He did not want war to happen. He didn't want his people to suffer because of his mistake. He loved his parents but what if they were wrong? What if people died because of him? He couldn't let that happen even though it sounded ridiculous maybe that is what he had to do.

"OK let's do this. Work your magic. Let's make this party happen!"

Mon-el said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Supergirl**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of those who read, alerted, and reviewed. It means so much.**

Kara walked into the armory room where Alex was training fiercely. She was fighting two men and one woman at once. She stood on her toes and when she noticed Kara there she said, "At ease soldiers. We will reconvene in an hour."

They agreed and left.

Kara looked at her childhood friend.

Then Alex asked, "So it was that bad, huh?"

"It was worse. I may have accidentally caused a war. I made a terrible mistake!" Kara said grieved.

Alex looked at her with sympathy and than she said, "If it comes to that we will be ready for them."

"I don't want to cause a war! I'm going in front of the council to plead to them to agree to approve a ball between Daxamites and Krytonians."

Alex laughed, "Are you telling me we could go to war over a party?"

Kara groaned, "Yes. It's all that Daxamite Prince jerk's fault!"

"I would assume so. I highly doubt that you would suggest to throw a party." Alex said.

"Yeah." Kara said feeling degraded.

"Do not worry so much Kara. You will do a great job."

Kara looked at her best friend unsure.

"I don't know about that. Look at what happened. Look what I caused. I know we are all given the careers by sophisticated systems and a test by superior computer programs but I always thought and believed it would choose something for me where I could make a real difference, where I could help people. Then it did and I trained and trained to have a chance to make a difference. I finally had a chance and I ruined it!"

"It's not over yet Kara. You were meant to do great things and you will. You can convince them. I know it seems impossible right now but if anyone can do the impossible it's you." Alex reassured her.

"Thanks but do you ever think that maybe the computer programs could be wrong about what career we're meant to do?"

"No. I could not imagine doing anything else. I am a born soldier and you are a born diplomat. You are good at this you just have to give yourself a chance."

"I suppose so."

"Good."

Then suddenly the monitor on the wall started to make noise they both turned their attention to it. Suddenly an image of a Daxomite soldier came on the screen, she could tell from the Daxomite emblem on the corner of his chest.

"Greetings Kryptonians we come in peace!"He said very loudly.

Then Mon-el came into view pulling on him.

"Winn, it worked. Oh, greetings Kryptonians. I am Prince Mon-el and this is my uh advisor Sir Winn Schoutt of Daxom."

Kara gaped at him in fury.

"What do you want?!" She asked with her right hand on her hip.

"I want to talk peace." Mon-el said calmly.

"We had our peace talks and you ruined them. We may very well have war over a party. Isn't that what you wanted? You probably concocted this whole thing so we would have war!"

Mon-el scoffed, "Please do you really think I'm that clever?"

Kara laughed at him.

Then Mon-el said, "What I mean is..."

He suddenly was a loss for words and looked to Winn for assistance.

Winn patted him on the back.

Then Mon-el said, "I want peace. I do not wish for war."

"Neither do I." Kara agreed.

"Then you must make sure this Ball is approved by your Grand Council thingy. "

"What about your parents? Could you simply tell them you do not wish to have the ball?"

"I'm not sure if you know how monarchy's work but no one tells the King and Queen what to do."

"I know that but aren't you their spoiled son who gets whatever he asks for?"

"It is about our laws they have to abide by them. For what it is worth I am sorry for how I acted."

Kara gawked at him and said, "I never heard a Daxomite apologize before."

"And I never heard a Kryptonian accept an apology." Mon-el said pointedly.

"Oh, I accept it and I ...I am sorry for myself as well. I usually never let...I never act like that."

"I suppose I brought it out in you then?" Mon-el asked.

"I suppose you did."

"So you will convince them to go on with the Ball?"

"It's what I was going to do anyway." Kara said.

"Well good then. Proceed." Mon-el said as he was ready to turn the transmission off.

"Wait. Mon-el is there anything you can offer as an insentive for the council?"

"Um well we Daxomites know how to throw a good party. Maybe you Kryptonians would actually have fun." Mon-el said.

"I don't think Krytonians and Daxomites share the same concepts of fun."

"Do Kryptonians even have fun?"

"Of course we have fun!"

"Right."

"We do!"

"Whatever you say."

Kara tried to ignore the urge to go on a debate about how Krytonians have fun, she needed to move on and focus on what was important.

"Is there anything else you can promise us that would give them a reason to accept this?"

"How about peace?"

She stared at him and asked, "Could you try harder this is important?"

Mon-el sighed, "I cannot promise anything because this isn't an official meeting as in my parents do not know about it. If I were to promise you something behind their back it could be seen as treason."

"Are you seriously afraid of your parents?" Kara asked skeptical with a little mocking in her voice.

"Of course I am they are the King and Queen, it is resptful to fear them."

Kara gawked at him for a long moment not understanding that logic at all.

Kara breathed out in frustration.

"Fine. I shall try to find a way to convince them. Thanks for the completely pointless call!"

"Your Welcome! If it makes you feel any better you've eased my mind a great deal." Mon-el said a little smugly. He got on her last nerve.

Then his friend whispered something in his ear. He perked up a bit and laughed a little. She hated it when people whispered in front of her not knowing what they were saying.

Then he asked, "How competitive are Kryptonians generally?"

"We are taught not to be competitive with our own people. We all have our own purpose and we work together for a common good."

"Oh." Mon-el said disappointed.

"But against other planets we are very competitive. We pride ourselves in being the best at everything."

There was a triumphant smile begining to form on his face.

"Perfect!" He said as he clapped his hands together.

"What am I missing here?" Kara asked.

"Instead of trying to sale them a simple party between Daxomites and Krytonians. How about you sale them a competition between Daxom and Krypton? We could do a series of dances and compete in it. The people with the best dances win." Mon-el suggested excited.

"Who would decide who wins?" Kara questioned skeptically.

"We could get a panel of professional judges who are from planets we both are allied with."

Kara thought about it for a moment this could actually work. Krytonians were very proud people and they took every opportunity to show other planets their greatness. They would love the chance to show the world how great they were.

Kara nodded her head and said, "Now that is something I can give to the council."

Then Mon-el and Winn both raised their fists in triumph and said, "Yes!"

Then Mon-el said, "I mean good. So we will call you to see how it all went tommorow."

"Can I call you?"

"No. We are opperating on an old system that Daxom has that is forbidden. So please don't tell anyone about this conversation."

Mon-el plead with her.

"I won't. And thank you Prince Mon-el for risking so much to speak with me."

He nodded and said, "And thank you Kara of Krypton."

He then he bowed to her before he ended their connection.

Kara stared at the empty screen for a while still trying to take their conversation in.

Then Alex said, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yeah."

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
